


The Beautiful Game

by floydist



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Soccer AU, WORLD CUP AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 12:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15315537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floydist/pseuds/floydist
Summary: Kara's France take on Lena's USA in the 2019 World Cup Final. In short, fluff inspired by the World Cup.





	The Beautiful Game

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. I appreciate any constructive feedback. Hope you all enjoy! Apologies in advance if it disappoints.

Kara Zor El and Lena Luthor are both fierce competitors who have reached the pinnacles of their sporting careers. These two international stars successfully led their respective teams to the Women’s World Cup Final. France, captained by Zor El, will host the Luthor-led United States at the Parc Olympique Lyonnaisin Lyon. Today we are lucky to have them with us for an interview before they face each other in the championship match.

**Congratulations to you both! How does it feel to face each other on the field tomorrow?**

“Thanks for having us. It’s amazing to be in the World Cup final, a feeling that I’m glad I can share with Lena. For me, the mental side is very important if you want to succeed at this competition. The US have a lot of experienced and talented players. They will be a tough opponent, especially since they have Lena. She’s currently the leading goal scorer of the tournament, so we’ll need to stop her from doing what she does best. Knowing Lena, she will not make it easy for us. My teammates and I are determined to make history and will do whatever it takes to deliver a World Cup for France."

“Kara’s right, you need to have the belief and the spirit to become world champions. As professionals, Kara and I will not let our relationship affect the way we play tomorrow. Plus we have a bit of a wager just to ramp up the competition,” Lena reveals.

**And what’s that?**

“The loser takes the winner’s last name!” Lena answers.

“I personally think Lena Zor El sounds better than Kara Luthor, the blonde says.

Lena rolls her eyes. “Whatever you say, darling.”

**Kara, you recently posted a photo of your dog, Krypto, wearing a French jersey on your Instagram account. The internet has gone crazy over how cute he is!**

“Krypto is the best. I swear he is more popular than Lena and I.”

**Is there a story behind the photo?**

“Yes! Alex, my adopted sister sent us videos of Paul the Octopus. Lena and I went out to buy two identical dog bowls and labeled one with the American flag and the other with the French flag. Both bowls were filled up with the same amount of food but Krypto chose the French one.”

“While I feel a little betrayed, I still love our baby!” Lena affectionately says.

Kara sticks out her tongue.

“Too bad Krypto loves me more.”

“Probably because you sneak him bacon under the table. Did you really think I didn’t notice?”

* * *

 

_7 July 2019 17:00 Parc Olympique Lyonnais, Lyon_

The teams walk out of the tunnel to the White Stripes’ Seven Nation Army. It’s a cracking atmosphere in Lyon. National anthems are sung, pennants are swapped, the coin is tossed, and the captains Zor El and Luthor shake hands in the center circle. The home team are in their trademark tricolors of blue, white, and red while the Americans are in white.

The referee blows her whistle and we’re off!

France are on the front foot almost immediately. Zor El plays a slick pass to Ardeen, who gives the older Lance sister a problem on the right. Zor El receives the ball from Ardeen and swings it into the box. French forward Lucy Lane meets it at the far post but volleys it just wide. What a start for France!

The Americans respond with a deadly attack of their own. Veronica Sinclair looks to whip the ball in with her right foot but instead disguises a through ball to US star striker Lena Luthor. The US captain races on to the ball and forces the French keeper to make a smart save.

Both teams are lively but the score is still level at 0-0. Most of the French attacks are coming directly through Zor El while the US’ Sinclair and Luthor contain a real goal threat.

Jessie Quick wins a corner for the US. Luthor almost in there with a header but France clears the danger. The US are dominant for the next ten minutes. Despite the Americans having many chances it’s still goalless in Lyon.

After some long overdue possession, Zor El shows a lovely bit of skill to bypass Sara Lance’s challenge. Just as she is about to zoom into the box, Leslie Willis clatters into the French captain and earns a yellow card from the referee. Thankfully Zor El gets back up on her feet.

Both Zor El and M’orzz stand over the ball. Zor El takes a step back and puts her hands on her hips in what has been dubbed as her signature “Supergirl” pose. It looks like the French captain will take the kick but instead it’s M’orzz that curls the ball over the wall. The goalkeeper can only watch as the ball drops and flies off the face of the bar. Sara Lance scrambles the ball to safety and the Americans can breathe again. That was a brilliant effort from M’gann M’orzz.

The US stroke the ball around in their own half. Iris West plays a clever pass through to Quick, whose shot is blocked by Susan Vasquez. Sinclair latches onto the loose ball and swings a beautiful cross into the middle with her right foot. Lena Luthor rises above the French defenders and sends the ball into the net with a sensational bicycle kick.

The French team are stunned. The crowd has gone wild! What a goal for the US captain. It’s a special one that has broken the deadlock and may just win the defending champions their fourth World Cup. The striker leaps into the air with her first pumped up. Kara Zor El shakes her head affectionately at her fiancée and applauds the brunette for that wonderful goal.

The hosts restart the match in the middle. They are down 0-1 with only five minutes until the need of the first half. Can they level the score before the break?

Good build-up play from France results in Lucy Lane having a clear sight on goal. She fires from the edge of the penalty area. The US keeper throws herself low to the left and makes a good save.

France wins a corner. The ball is driven into the penalty area and the keeper punches it clear.

The US attack down the right flank but Willis is dispossessed while galloping down the pitch. Gayle Marsh muscles the ball off the opposition and sends it to Ardeen. The pair race down the left flank with a one-two. Marsh whips a dangerous ball into the US area and Zor El pounces. The French captain knows exactly where she wants the ball to go and puts it in the back of the net. She proudly points to the Gallic rooster badge on her chest and salutes the cheering crowd in celebration. Game on!

The referee blows her whistle to signal the end of the first half. It was difficult at times for France but they will be happy with Zor El’s last minute strike, which levels the game at 1-1.

Peep! Peep! The US gets the second half under way. West runs at Vasquez on the right. Marsh intercepts West’s pass to Sinclair and sends the ball to M’orzz on the other side of the field. She pings the ball into the US penalty area, where Willis heads it out for a throw in.

Lane tries to get in behind Laurel Lance. The American full-back holds her off.

Luthor steals the ball off Ardeen and attempts to play Sinclair in from behind. The midfielder, however, can’t latch onto her long ball. Vasquez’s ball finds its way to M’orzz on the edge of the box. She curls a shot in and the US keeper makes a nice save.

Jessie Quick pings a cross to the unmarked Luthor, who glances a header beyond the goalkeeper but onto the bar! A huge sigh of relief for the home fans. The hosts are still in it.

Taking possession, Ardeen takes a couple steps before sending the ball to Zor El, who anticipated it at the penalty spot. The ball was delivered at a beautiful angle, setting up Zor El’s flicked pass to Lane. The forward sends it into the top right corner, giving the goalkeeper no chance. France come from behind to lead the Americans 2-1! France will be hoping to emulate the men’s national team and win their first World Cup title on home soil.

The French fans cheer the team on, chanting Allez Les Bleus as they jump up and down on the stands. Can the hosts hold on for the next 10 minutes?

The US ferociously attack the France penalty area but are unable to create goal scoring opportunities.

The referee is glancing at her watch. Time is running out for the Americans.

The US launch a desperate attack. Sara Lance powers downfield and sends a perfect looping pass to Luthor. The US captain uses her brilliant footwork to skip past Vasquez. She narrowly avoids Marsh’s slide tackle and raises her leg to shoot. Kara Zor El comes out of nowhere and manages to stick her leg in front of the ball, deflecting the shot for a corner.

Unbelievable! Zor El’s blistering pace denies Luthor and the US the goal they need to keep themselves in the game.

This corner will be the US’ last chance to save their World Cup! Sinclair plays a short one to Willis. The defender crosses it in but hits it too close to the goal and into the eager arms of the French goalkeeper.

The referee blows the final whistle and that is that. France are the world champions!

While her teammates are cavorting, the French captain Kara Zor El shakes hands with the referee and then jobs over to console her fiancée.

“Lee, that bicycle kick was incredible. Easily the best goal of the tournament,” the blonde says.

“But it wasn’t enough,” Lana replies with a teary laugh.

“Hey, you were amazing ok? I feel like I punctured my lung after running all the way back to stop your last shot.”

“Well you better recover by tonight. We’re having our own celebration in private,” Lena says with a wink.

“Now go celebrate with your teammates and lift the damn trophy.”

“As you wish, future Mrs. Lena Zor El!” Kara steals a kiss from her fiancée before running back to her triumphant teammates and hoisting the famous gold trophy up in the air.


End file.
